Soledad
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Hening menyergapnya. Keheningan memang sudah menjadi teman sehari-hari pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa kali ini keheningan ini menyakitkan. Sakit. Perih. ## TYL 6918 slight TYL 8059.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. Rokudou Mukuro milik Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya milik Rokudou Mukuro. #eh

**Warning:** shounen-ai, may be a little of OOC. You've been warned, haven't you? :D

* * *

Akhir musim gugur yang dingin.

Seorang pemuda berambut _brunette _mengelus batu nisan yang nampak baru dipasang itu dengan wajah sedih. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai berjalan perlahan mendekati sang pemuda dan duduk di dekatnya, memegang tangan sang pemuda yang bebas, mencoba membagi kekuatan. Ia berbisik lirih. "Tsuna-kun..."

Tsuna mendesah dalam-dalam sambil balik menatap tanah merah kuburan itu, lalu kembali menatap batu nisan itu, memandang nanar pada nama yang tertera padanya.

Rokudo Mukuro.

**

* * *

Soledad**

**A TYL Mukuro-Hibari fanfiction by Hyuuzu**

* * *

Hari ini Vongola kehilangan salah satu guardiannya. Sang Vongola Decimo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Mukuro akan meninggal dalam misi yang ia berikan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tsuna mengakui bahwa lawan kali ini sangat berat, namun karena saat itu nyaris semua guardian sangat sibuk dengan misi masing-masing dan yang tersisa hanya Lambo sementara Tsuna tidak sanggup untuk mengirim Lambo yang menurutnya masih terlalu kecil untuk melawan musuh-musuh keluarga –apalagi salah satu musuh terkuat- maka ia mengirim Mukuro ke sana. Musuh-musuh berhasil dikalahkan oleh Mukuro, namun Mukuro sendiri...

Walau Rokudo Mukuro jarang bergabung dengan para guardian yang lain, namun Mukuro juga sangat penting dalam keluarga, sama seperti guardian yang lain.

"Seharusnya... seharusnya aku tidak begitu gegabah untuk mengirim Mukuro sendirian..."

Hening.

Semua diliputi rasa duka. Tidak ada yang mampu berbicara.

Perlahan-lahan sesuatu yang putih lembut turun dari langit. Tsuna mendongak ketika merasakan butiran salju yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, kemudian melepas genggaman Kyoko dan berdiri menatap ke arah para guardiannya serta mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang tenang, namun kesedihan sangat tergambarkan di dalamnya. "Salju mulai turun. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Tsuna memulai langkah pertamanya meninggalkan tanah perkuburan, diikuti oleh para guardian yang lain.

Namun tidak dengan seseorang.

Hibari Kyoya berdiri terpaku di depan kuburan yang masih basah milik Mukuro. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, namun tatapannya tidak beralih dari kuburan Mukuro sedikitpun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Cloud Guardian saat ini.

Tsuna hendak berbalik untuk memanggil, namun Yamamoto mencegahnya dan berjalan mendahului pemimpin ke sepuluh Vongola itu. Yamamoto menepuk bahu Hibari pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hibari."

Hibari mengibaskan tangan Yamamoto dari bahunya. "Jangan sentuh aku, Herbivora."

Yamamoto hanya menatap Hibari iba, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang skylark itu sendirian menuju tempat Tsuna dan guardian lainnya menunggu.

"Kita biarkan saja Hibari-san di sana sendirian?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada protes pada Yamamoto. "Siapapun akan sakit kalau terus-terusan di bawah hujan salju tanpa baju penghangat."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Yamamoto memandang sang Vongola Decimo dengan sedih. "...bahunya gemetaran. Aku merasa dia tidak akan pergi dari sana andai kita paksa sekalipun."

Hening sesaat sebelum sebuah suara menyela. "Mungkin Hibari-san butuh waktu pribadi sendiri," tutur Kyoko lembut. Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kekasihnya dan mendapat senyum dari yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya Tsuna mendesah dan berjalan mendahului para guardiannya, kemudian guardian yang lain berpisah di gerbang perkuburan.

* * *

Hibari membaca nama Mukuro pada batu nisan tersebut berulang-ulang, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau kuburan itu memang kuburan pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berbeda yang sangat kontras itu. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini juga bukan ilusi yang biasa diciptakan oleh sang Mist Guardian itu. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau-

-sang ilusionis telah meninggal.

Mata abu-abu Hibari akhirnya berhenti menatap batu nisan tersebut setelah suasana sudah benar-benar sepi akibat kepergian para guardian yang lain. Tidak ada gunanya. Apa dengan terus-terusan memandang batu nisannya, Mukuro akan kembali?

Tidak.

Batin Hibari terus beradu, antara perasaan kesal, marah, kecewa, dan...

...sedih.

Hibari merasa ia lemah kini, dan ia benci itu. Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan sosok-sosok lemah itu. Tapi kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang dirasakan oleh para herbivora itu?

Ia mendekat ke arah kuburan itu dan duduk di dekat nisan Mukuro. Perlahan tangannya bergerak sendiri mengelus tepian nisan tersebut. Rasa dingin langsung menyengatnya. Rasa dingin dari nisan batu karena pengaruh udara yang mulai menurun perlahan-lahan.

Hibari menarik nafas. "Kau payah, Mukuro."

Hening menyergap Hibari. Keheningan memang sudah menjadi teman sehari-hari pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa kali ini keheningan ini menyakitkan. Sakit. Perih.

"Hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu, tapi dengan lemahnya kau malah mati di tangan para herbivora lemah itu."

Hening lagi. Rambut dan kemeja hitam Hibari mulai sedikit ditutupi butir-butir putih salju. Tangannya mulai terasa mati rasa. Namun ia merasa belum ingin bangkit. Ia ingin terus berada di sana.

* * *

Hibari merapikan berkas-berkas laporan dalam ruangannya. Dua minggu sudah berlalu dari kematian Mukuro dan Vongola tidak bisa terus menerus berduka. Keluarga harus tetap berjalan, walaupun kehilangan salah satu personilnya.

Hibari mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruangan Tsuna untuk melaporkan hasil misinya. Namun sesampainya ia di sana, tidak ada seorangpun dalam ruangan sang Vongola Decimo sehingga ia memutar arah menuju ruangan Gokudera Hayato – kaki tangan sang Vongola Decimo, tentu saja.

Hibari terus berjalan dengan cepat sampai menemukan ruangan dengan papan nama Gokudera di depannya. Setelah menemukannya, seperti biasa tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung membuka pintu – bila perlu membantingnya.

_Brak!_

Dan pemandangan berikutnya membuat Hibari kaku. Persis di atas meja kerja Gokudera yang menghadap ke arah pintu, sang Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato dan sang Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, sedang...

...berciuman. Gokudera yang duduk di atas meja dan otomatis menghadap pintu kaget karena pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dan menampilkan sosok Hibari di sana. Buru-buru ia mendorong Yamamoto menjauh darinya.

Hibari dapat melihat garis saliva yang memisahkan mulut dua orang guardian kepercayaan Tsuna itu, walau tidak terlalu jelas karena sedikit jauh. Ia menatap bergantian antara Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang sama-sama sedang menyeka bibir mereka masing-masing – bedanya, Yamamoto menyeka dengan tenang sementara Gokudera menyekanya dengan buru-buru dan wajah yang memerah. "Err, Hibari, in—"

Hibari meletakkan laporannya di atas sofa yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. "Aku hendak melaporkan laporan misi tapi Tsunayoshi tidak ada di tempat."

"Eh, ah, ya, letakkan saja di sana."

Hibari hanya memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan dingin kemudian meninggalkan rungan Gokudera. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara dari dalam karena pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Gokudera, kau belum mengunci pintunya?"

"Si-siapa bilang aku yang harus mengunci pintu? Kau yang masuk! Jadi harusnya kau yang menguncinya—"

Dan lama-lama suara itu menghilang seiring dengan makin menjauhnya Hibari dari sana. Hibari berusaha tidak memikirkannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya, kemudian menutup pintu.

Lama, ia terdiam di depan pintu yang telah tertutup. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu, sebelum mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai perlahan hingga terduduk. Ia berbalik sehingga dirinya dapat melihat ruangannya dengan jelas.

Kosong, minimalis, dan... hampa.

Ia merasa ruangannya kurang sesuatu. Ah, bukan.

Ia merasa _dirinya_ kekurangan sesuatu.

Melihat Gokudera dan Yamamoto tadi... ia iri. Iri. Sangat iri. Ia rindu semua itu. Ia rindu suara Mukuro ketika menggodanya. Ia rindu suara tawa dan nada suara yang begitu khas itu. Ia rindu pelukan tiba-tiba Mukuro dari belakang kursinya saat Mukuro pulang mendadak dari tugas sebagai mafia. Ia rindu semua ciuman itu. Ia rindu... kehangatan itu. Bisikan-bisikan mesra darinya, belaian lembut darinya di tubuhnya...

Semuanya.

Dan ia harus menerima kalau semua itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Hibari menatap ke langit-langit ruangannya dan menutup matanya, mencoba melupakan semuanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia membuka lagi matanya dan memandang lurus. Seperti biasa, percuma saja. Pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghilangkan Mukuro dari benaknya, namun hal itu justru malah membuatnya semakin mengingat Mukuro. Rasanya sakit.

Kerinduan itu membuatnya sakit.

_

* * *

If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to REALIZE  
You're a loss I can't replace_

* * *

Hibari meraba pipinya dan menemukan tangannya basah. Seumur hidup yang pernah diingatnya ia belum pernah menangis. Dan kini...

Sang cloud guardian kini memeluk kedua lututnya dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

_

* * *

Why did you leave me__—_

* * *

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Tadinya mau saya lanjutin, tapi idenya udah terbang sebelum diketik dan ga tau gimana lagi ini lanjutinnya. Hahahah. Tamat deh u.u #plak

Terinspirasi dari lagu Soledad yang dibawakan oleh Westlife. Potongan-potongan yang di miringkan itu juga berasal dari lagu itu...

Salam kenal reader-tachi~ *bows* Hyuu desu, dozo yoroshiku, onegaishimasu~

One word for me: abal. == gaje, cerita flat, ide udah umum banget #nyadarrupanya #plak walaupun berusaha mengembangkan dengan ciri khas sendiri, rasanya kok percuma DX alur terlalu cepat (karena pusing gimana lambatinnyaaaa DX #plak)

Yah... **review** aja yah ^^ #plak

Oh iya-oh iya~ apa yang terjadi pada Chrome ketika Mukuro meninggal? Karena saya baik =A= #bah #plak maka di sini ceritanya Chrome sudah punya kekuatan mist(?)-nya sendiri (walau ga jadi guardian karena pas Mukuro balik, dia ga jadi guardian, tapi kekuatannya masih gitu), dan dia sudah bisa menciptakan ilusi untuk organ dalamnya sendiri (mirip-mirip yang kayak di chapter berapa itu loh lupa == #plak) sehingga dia sehat walafiat~

Sebenernya terbersit buat nyelipin 6996 di sini, cu-cu-cuma... biasa, ego saya mengalahkan segalanya =A= #plak karena saya ben— er ga suka Chrome, maka daripada entar saya ga bagus buatnya (lo kira ini bagus apa? #plak) jadi lebih baik ga usah ^^

Dan... apakah Mukuro bisa mati? Ini jadi pertanyaan di otak saya... yah... anggep aja bisa lah ya #plak #authorgabecus

Btw ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini mind to review? Arigatou! ^o^

**Hyuuzu**


End file.
